


Shampoo

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 28 Days of Love Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Pairing Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke borrows Ken's shampoo and has a few naughty thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Clean

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Shampoo: Chapter 1: Getting Clean  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for One Pairing Boot Camp, prompt #46, bottle; written for 28 Days of Love, Day #5 (write about a pairing from a given list), Written for Diversity Writing, section C, #6, threeshot with all three chapters being 500 words exactly.  
 **Summary:** [1/3 chapters, Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken, One Pairing Boot Camp; 28 Days of Love,  & Diversity Writing] Daisuke borrows Ken's shampoo and has a few naughty thoughts.

* * *

Eyes closed, Daisuke fumbled around the assortment of bottles, trying to find his shampoo. He knew it was one of those, but he couldn't remember which one it was, or if there was one there to start with. 

_Did I finish it this morning?_ He'd been so busy all day, dragging his cart around to some new neighborhoods, that he considered himself lucky to remember that he'd taken a shower that morning at all. 

His hand brushed against one of the bottles and he worked the top off, taking a whiff of it carefully. _Huh. This must be Ken's._ It wasn't his shampoo; his didn't give off that fragrance that he knew so well. He sniffed it again. He'd never been much into shampoos that gave off odors, but this was special, different. 

This was Ken's. 

Well, they'd agreed that they would share everything, and he still couldn't figure out where his own shampoo was. He guessed he could open his eyes and find out, but he already had his hand on the bottle, so that was good enough in his opinion. He poured a little out and took another whiff. Yeah, definitely Ken's shampoo, and the light scent stirred up very pleasant associations. 

With those in his mind, he rubbed the stuff into his hair, imagining that it was Ken's hands there. Sadly Ken would not be there for another night; he was somewhere on a big case and probably wouldn't be home until the next day. If then. 

_I think I'll help him take a shower when he gets home._ That provided even more interesting thoughts as he ran his fingers over his hair and scalp. Ken would be very tired, without a doubt. He'd need hot water to relax his muscles and maybe even a massage. 

Daisuke wasn't very good with massages, or at least wasn't trained in them. But he'd try anyway, because Ken certainly could use the help. Daisuke didn't know much about what kind of case the other worked on, but he knew Ken had been on the job for days now. 

In fact, he'd need a lot more than just a shampoo and a shower and a massage to really relax. He'd need some hot food and a good long comfortable nap. Daisuke knew for a fact he could do all of those, to some degree or other. 

The shower, shampoo, and massage would be easiest to handle. He'd make certain Ken took a good long shower, with all the hot water necessary to soothe his tired body, and then a massage, to work out the rest of the kinks. 

Daisuke liked the mental images he was coming up with already. Ken had grown into a very tall, slender young man, and Daisuke could envision every part of his body with perfect clarity. He'd had a lot of practice over the last few years. 

Without thinking about it, he reached for the shampoo bottle again, not yet ready to leave the shower. 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Getting Involved

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Shampoo: Chapter 2: Getting Involved  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,000  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for One Pairing Boot Camp, prompt #46, bottle; written for 28 Days of Love, Day #5 (write about a pairing from a given list), Written for Diversity Writing, section C, #6, threeshot with all three chapters being 500 words exactly.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken, One Pairing Boot Camp; 28 Days of Love,  & Diversity Writing] Daisuke borrows Ken's shampoo and has a few naughty thoughts.

* * *

Daisuke's imagination flowed freer as he worked the fresh shampoo into his hair. He had all the time in the world to get this done right, and while he'd washed it that morning, he'd spent the whole day going around in places that left his hair with a tinge of smoke and a layer or so of dust in it. 

Of course, the fact he was using Ken's shampoo and it smelled _so much_ like Ken himself had nothing at all to do with this. At least, that was what he told himself, and if he couldn't believe himself, then who could he believe? 

His thoughts turned back to when Ken returned home. Once he'd made certain his lover relaxed enough, he'd bring on the hot food. Hot ramen would be the best. Ken favored some of the rarer types, but Daisuke considered that a challenge more than anything else. Perhaps he'd try tonkotsu stock; he hadn't done that in a while. Maybe some seaweed; Ken had liked that the last time he'd tried his hand at it. 

Ken might want something more solid after that, though, so Daisuke made some other plans, something along the lines of grilled fish and vegetables. The very thought made his mouth water even now. Ramen was his favorite by any means, and his livelihood, but he liked cooking almost anything. He loved seeing people happy because of what he made for them. Ramen was just the easiest item he could carry around to sell to the most people. 

He wouldn't feed Ken by hand, no matter how tempting it was to make certain he didn't strain himself in any way. No, he would just share the meal with his lover, as well as their partners. That would be the best way to welcome Ken back. He'd listen to everything Ken had to say as well; Ken didn't speak of his cases often, but now and then he would wind down by telling Daisuke what he could of what happened. 

Once Ken had talked himself out to the point he could actually sleep, Daisuke would tuck Ken into bed and let him rest up before either of them even considered doing anything else. As much as he already wanted to do everything to and with Ken that he was missing out on now, he knew very well how tired Ken could be after a big case. This was hardly the first time this had happened and he knew full well that it wouldn't be the last. 

But when Ken woke up and they were both in the mood, then he could already imagine his hands trailing down Ken's neck and sides, and Ken returning the favor, with little teasing kisses and soft, intimate nibbles along the way. 

"Daisuke?" 

Daisuke jerked up at the sound of his name, eyes flashing open. That had not been part of the fantasy, at least not in that questioning tone. "Ken?" What was Ken doing home so early? 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Getting Home

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Shampoo: Chapter 3: Getting Home  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for One Pairing Boot Camp, prompt #46, bottle; written for 28 Days of Love, Day #5 (write about a pairing from a given list), Written for Diversity Writing, section C, #6, threeshot with all three chapters being 500 words exactly.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke borrows Ken's shampoo and has a few naughty thoughts.

* * *

Daisuke would've smacked his head on the wall if that wouldn't have caused questions he didn't want to answer at the moment. Ken, completely unaware of that, answered his question. 

"Yeah, it's me. Are you almost done? I really need a shower." Ken sounded every bit as tired as Daisuke thought he would be when he got home. 

"Not much longer. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, though," Daisuke said, starting to get himself rinsed off, and revising his dinner plans. He wasn't going to complain, but Ken's arrival had interrupted not only his planning, but his fantasies. He would need a few moments to get his head sorted out. 

"We got a lucky break in the case. I'll still have to do paperwork for a day or two, but everything else is taken care of." Ken's voice faded a little as he moved away from the bathroom door. "See you when you get out." 

Daisuke hurried to get done, wondering now if he could order something in for two. He'd planned to do that for himself, not really wanting to cook tonight, but with Ken there...well, he just needed to rethink his options now. 

Clean and dressed, he hurried out of the bathroom and found Ken stretched out on the sofa, Wormmon next to him, with V-mon offering a drink to both of them. Ken accepted it with a thankful smile, before he turned his gaze toward Daisuke, the smile shifting from simply thankful to gentle and loving. 

"I used some of your shampoo," Daisuke apologized as soon as he entered the room. "I couldn't find mine. And I'm not sure how much hot water is left." 

"That's all right, I can manage." Ken waved one hand wearily as he started to draw himself up to his feet. Daisuke stepped closer and caught that hand, tightening his fingers around Ken's, and brushed a kiss over his lips. 

"The shampoo made me think about you," he murmured, a small smile now ghosting over his own lips. "And I had some interesting ideas that you went and ruined by coming home early." 

Ken returned the kiss, but as soon as Daisuke started speaking, rolled his eyes wearily. "Wait until I've had a nap. And can you order something for us?" 

"Just what I was thinking." They didn't always think alike, but Daisuke liked it when it happened. It was almost as enticing as the moments when their thoughts flowed in different directions and he could surprise Ken somehow. "Go get clean." 

Ken did not argue, heading down to the bathroom while Daisuke started to look for the phone. He'd missed Ken more than he wanted to say. It was good to have him home. So what if he couldn't put all of those plans into action? He knew a couple of places where he could order everything he'd already had in mind anyway. 

"Daisuke, you said you used _some of it_. You didn't say you finished the bottle!" 

Oops. 

**The End**


End file.
